Always Infallible
by javct
Summary: "He was the only battle she had never been able to conquer; the only person that had seen what other hadn't." Sif finds Loki on the outer rims of the 9 realms. Talks ensures.


**Always Infallible**

**Author's Note: **This isn't as angsty as some of the other stories that I've written. I've never written a Sif&Loki story before so I apologize if the characterisation is off; I'm still in the process of looking for a beta for it._  
_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All credit belongs to their respected owners. The song lyrics are from the song _Cold _by Aqualung (I think it's the perfect song for Sif&Loki)

Reviews are as good as a new season of Supernatural.

* * *

_Their hearts are haunting  
__Still hearts hold ever and ever...ever  
__God and his priests and his kings  
__Turn their faces, even they feel the cold, oh...oh  
__What you are given can't be forgotten and never forsaken_

* * *

Sif had always considered herself a strong woman: above such trivial things such as love and fear. She considered herself a woman that does not run away in the face of adversity; it was her favourite trait. Then why, as she stood in front of the man that she had devoted sleepless nights to finding, did she consider walking away? Why was it him that made her weak in the knees? She had fought battles against the worst enemies of Asgard and running away had never occurred to her. He was the only battle she had never been able to conquer; the only person that had seen what other hadn't.

They had been raised with one another since infancy. He had been there when she fought against Asgard for her rights to fight and she had been with him when no one else listened. He had brought much torment down on her as a child, like the time he cut her hair in her sleep. They were never infallible alone, but together, not all of Asgard could make them stand down.

Now, as Sif stared at the man she once knew, she felt compassion. He looked nothing Sif's memory remembered. His skin had grown ghostly white and he looked haggard, as though he hadn't slept properly in many months. His eyes showed the unspoken emotions that his human form could not express: hurt, anger, unspeakable sadness, fear, regret, shame and torment. How was it that one being could feel so many emotions in one moment?

Sif barely recognized him.

With a hand on the hilt of her sword, she approached him. "What are you doing here?" Loki asked, staring at her. There was no warmth in his voice; nor happiness or joy. The Loki Sif once knew was gone, that much was obvious; but Sif wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Loki knew that sooner or later, someone would find him and beg him to come home. Loki had given a fiddle of gold against Thor, he never guessed her. Yet, there she stood, in her glory. "I always assumed Thor would find me; never you," he repeated his thoughts.

She said nothing, but stared at him with the same fierceness that she stared at her enemies with: her hand was still clasped tightly around the hilt of her sword and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She stood as though she were preparing for battle and her eyes displayed the emotions that her words could not portray. "Sif," at the sound of her name, she flinched visibly. Loki narrowed his eyes. "You are mad at me," it wasn't a question but a statement.

Sif did not respond to his statement but began her own. "'To die in battle is a glorious place to die,' that is what we said to another when we were children was it not?" Her eyes softened and she sighed, "Loki, come home."

Loki laughed and took a step back. "Home?" He laughed sarcastically, "To Asgard! Sif, I would not be welcomed there, Asgard is my home no longer."

"And this land is?" Sif's yelled, throwing her hands open into the wasteland. The loveless couple stared around the baron wasteland on which they stood. The wind and ice bit hard against Sif's bare shoulders and the toxic air hurt both their lungs. It was a land that lay out of the nine realms and Sif had never felt more alone.

"I left Asgard in shame Sif, I cannot return. This," he extended his hands to the wasteland also, "is as close to comfort as I allow myself to be,"

Sif turned to Loki and studied his face. She knew that deep down, the Loki she sparred with and the Loki that she had given herself too physically and mentally, was still in that broken and fragile body and she would be dammed if she was going to let him slip away.

'It is just another battle,' she kept telling herself, 'a battle in which you will win.' "You punish yourself more than you we ever did," she told him. "Thor mourned you," she added.

"Did he?" Loki's voice cracked, sounding desolate and empty, "And what of everyone else? Did you mourn?"

Sif flashed a bittersweet smile. "You know I did," an unrequited silence fell over them. Sif glanced at Loki and patiently watched his eyes dart around the ice-desert. His fingers brushed against hers softly. It wasn't until she received it that she realized how much she had missed his touch.

Loki turned and faced Sif; his fingers caressed her flushed cheeks. "It is you that I miss most of all," he whispered. A surge of hope ran through Sif, maybe, maybe, she could bring Loki back. There was still good in him, she could see it.

The loveless couple kissed. Loki pulled her closer until there was no gap between them. Their kiss was urgent and exhilarating. It was just as though they were children once more, exploring their human bodies for the first time.

The couple broke apart, breathless and incandescently happy. "Run away with me," Loki whispered urgently. "We could do it Sif; you and I. There are more lands out there then you can dream of; lands that Asgard do not know of, come with me and together, together, we could be free, free to make our own choices."

"Loki…" She started but he shushed her.

"We would be amazing Sif," he studied her face, "We would be phenomenal, just imagine. You and I, together." When Sif didn't respond, Loki's face-hardened. "You are frightened," he observed, letting her go, "Do I frighten you, Sif?"

Sif's hand returned to her sword, sensing danger. Loki smirked. "How does it feel to know that you have failed?" he asked, a smirk on the edge of his lips. Then, just as Loki came, he vanished, and the monster returned. Suddenly, he grabbed her neck before Sif had enough time to grab her sword. Sif knew she was in danger. "With a flick of my wrist, I could break you. It would be as simple as breaking a twig." Sif knew that Loki's words held truth. Bracing herself, Sif awaited death by the hands of her lover.

"Go on then," she spat. "End me."

Loki shook his head and gingerly, he released Sif's neck from its lock. "Now where would be the enjoyment in that, my love? I need you to convey a message to Thor. Tell him that I shall conquer what he loves most,"

"You will not fight me?" Sif snarled her sword drawn.

"I shall not," he spun around and walked away from his lover. She watched as he stopped and looked over his shoulder, "We really were infallible were we not?" At that, the mist engulfed him, leaving Sif alone. She stood there, shivering, for mere moments before calling upon Heimdall to take her home.

As Sif went to sleep that night, she dreamed of the Loki she once knew, his last words toying on her mind.

_We really were infallible were we not?_


End file.
